Coincidence?
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: "Her head was so full of thoughts that she forgot to pay any attention around them  how humiliatingly stupid.. . 'My treat tonight.' He murmured when noticing her confused, awkward expression. 'You just pick the film." ONESHOT Please R&R


_Hey there guys! This is my first Lovely Complex story EVER so please be kind and give a word of advice if I have screwed up! It's a one-shot that takes place right after that super **kawaii** moment Risa and Otani share on the bridge after learning that Otani passed his exams. _

* * *

><p>Otani Atsushi cast an annoyed glance at his girlfriend and got even more annoyed by the fact he actually had to look up to meet with her eyes. "Would you stop it already?"<p>

Koizumi Risa frowned in question and nuisance at his rude request but kept her apricot lips shut, swallowing down yet another sigh that was rising in her throat, threatening to escape her mouth.

She noticed with the corner of her great, round and usually smiling eyes Otani trying to conceal his concern with perplexion and aggravation –and actually succeeding at it. It was expected though, she thought to herself, he wasn't used to her being this silent and calm. Not to mention that at his question she would have probably replied with a bickering retort, had she not been somewhat disappointed.

"What is the matter with you all of the sudden?" the short boy wanted to know. "Just a moment ago you were all smiles and…**squeals** and now you've sighed so many times I stopped counting!"

_Who is all squeals, chipmunk! _She would have said with a frown but instead all she heard herself speak was a low "Huh?" the inquisition of her voice never leaving her however.

Had she indeed been sighing that much? Well, she couldn't really help it. She truly was disappointed that the following day her boyfriend would return at his home. Don't get her wrong, of course! She was truly relieved and happy that his family and Otani himself were in jeopardy no more and that the house was no longer in quarantine. The influenza had left as suddenly as it had attacked, which was actually strange.

Anyway, she had gotten quite used to his presence in her house that past week that she and her family had been offering him –quite awkwardly, really- their hospitality. She would seriously miss him. However, she could not exactly let him know of her thoughts since he would surely laugh at her or annoy her with whatever stupid comment he'd make on the matter. _Aho…_

"It's nothing, really." She lied, waving dismissively her free hand –since the other one was busy staying comfortably in Otani's warm one, she thought with a blush again. "It's just that the old lady will surely make me sorry for running away like that on a Saturday night…" she murmured realizing that it might actually not be a lie after all. That old lady's face was practically fuming smoke as she clumsily run out of the door. _Oh, boy…_

Otani seemed surprised and puzzled. "You did what?"

Huh? Oh, right she didn't tell him. "Uh, yes, well, I…kinda left my job with no excuse to come and find you."

"_Nani_? Why? I was about to come to you, anyway…"

Risa's face turned quite ungracefully annoyed remembering a certain moron's words and his laughing at her boyfriend for supposable failing.

_**Say, I saw the midget earlier…On the bench in front of the train station…I called out 'Hey, midget!' but he didn't respond..I bet he failed! **_

_Damn you Haruka and your jealousy! I almost got a heart-attack! _"Well, Haruka saw you sleeping but assumed you were miserable because you failed. So I got worried and came to look for you."

The boy's grip on her hand got tighter and tense and Risa could swear his hair stood on dead end. "_NANI_?" he exclaimed in rage and practically hatred before he tried to obviously calm himself while murmuring. The word's Risa's ears managed to catch made her face break in a grin of adoration. "….jack-ass…kill'im…worrying you for nothing…hate'im…"

"What was that, Otani?" she requested innocently in her cute voice and was not surprised when the boy dismissed the matter by huffing in embarrassed nuisance and avoiding her loving gaze muttering "Just talking to myself…"

_Yes, and every time you are 'just talking to yourself' my heart's about to burst…! Stupid midget!_

Still smiling like a hopelessly lovesick fool –which she was, actually-, she looked away, feeling a wave of happiness crushing upon her for the millionth time that night. Even though he was too shy to say so, Risa knew he deeply cared for her and got worried. She felt so safe and secure when around him, not really thinking about his height being a problem. She may have to look down at him but he certainly was stronger than he looked and able to defend and protect her from any harm.

Still thinking about all that, she looked around her only to realize she had no clue whatsoever as to where they were heading. Her mind was so full of Otani –like always- that she was too distracted to pay any attention around them.

"My treat tonight." He murmured when noticing her confused expression. "You just pick the film."

"Huh?" she exclaimed again, sounding quite stupid even to herself now. "We're going to the movies?"

"_Hai_, just decide what you feel like watching." He replied shrugging indifferently his shoulders.

She eyed him curiously from above. "I can choose like…whatever I want?" she asked again to make sure that she understood all right what he meant.

"Uhhh…_un_…"

"You mean you'll go with whatever I choose?"

"Are you unintelligent or something?" he exclaimed but not really in irritation. "I said yes!"

She paused and kept on staring at him in wonder. "Even if I choose the cheesiest, fluffiest, most romantic, lovey-dovey film there is?"

He looked away but not before she caught the pink tint colouring his cheeks. "Hmmm…"

Atsushi felt something pulling him behind and his look traveled from their entwined hands up to the girl's wide open eyes. "Ugh!" he surprised disgust, his eyes growing wider than it is normal. "What is your problem, amazon?"

The last time he looked like that was after they shared their 'first' kiss on the roof. He had seemed puzzled and annoyed by her pulling a weird face of surprise then so she must have looked like that now as well. "Why?" she asked softly after taking her normal expression again.

He shrugged. "Mmm…just wanted to do something for you in return…"

"Oh?" she studied him peculiarly before grinning cutely. So she really did help him with his studying, huh? _Well, he _was_ wearing my presents all of the time! _And he already told her he was really thankful for her support and that he had succeeded only because of her so… "Awww…!" she exclaimed again and before she knew what she was doing, she had grabbed his face and planted a loving kiss on his cheek. "_Arigato_!"

"Hey!" the boy grumbled, rubbing violently his cheek with his free hand but the moment she looked away he smiled softly in gratitude and –dare he think in embarrassment- love. He couldn't help it when he got her all joyful and beaming and had her declare in any way possible so unashamedly her feelings for him. "_Aho_…" he muttered under his breath. "I do love you…"

They soon were at the cinema but Risa still had not made up her mind. So she decided to counsel the ticket agent since she seemed a nice girl. The woman recommended a movie that had been given good critics to but unfortunately, she would not stop **blubbering**. Risa, not wanting to run late again and probably miss the film, accepted the tickets with a wide smile and left.

"Here." Both she and Otani said to one another as they approached each other, Risa offering him his ticket and Otani offering her her nachos and coke.

"Hey!" they exclaimed in unison again.

"Don't copy me!"

"Stop it already!"

"_AHO_!"

They both sighed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever, obviously can't be helped…" Risa mumbled, concealing her snicker as she suddenly recalled the compatibility test they once took together_. 100%..._ they really were perfect for each other.

She looked over her shoulder at the sound of a victorious giggle only to see a bunch of schoolboys not older than 12 years old staring in enthusiasm at them. Were they laughing at them or what? _How rude!_

Huffing like a hellhound at their direction, she abruptly grabbed Otani by the wrist and dragged the complaining small boy all the way to the cinema hall to their seats and practically threw him in his. "What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid amazon? I'm not a sack of potatoes to be thrown like that!"

"You got the sizes!" she snapped back, not really angry with him but with the annoying children.

"Why you-!" he started saying but was cut off as she startled him by staffing his mouth with his pop-corn.

"Now, now. Be a good boy and keep quiet, huh?" she said taking a look of fake superiority which made him gulp down the countless insults that were forming in his head and sinking in his seat, chewing the popcorn she forced in his mouth. He did however give her a death glare that had her silent for a second before she started giggling merrily.

_Damn this laugh of hers… so goddamned contagious and cute… _he thought as he did his best not to smile.

"Hey, have you heard of this movie before?" she shook him out of his thoughts with a hand gripping on his sleeve. "I, for once, haven't. The ticket agent recommended it."

"What's the title?"

"No idea."

"Weird title for a movie…"

"It's not the title, you dense shorty! I have no idea what it is!"

"I swear, if it's another cheesy-"

"You said I could choose whatever I wanted, right?"

"I did.." he sulked.

"Then shut up and watch it, _damumizetto _(*A/N*_ Damumizetto_, here having the meaning of_ stupid midget_). You may even like it, you know!"

"Not gonna happen…"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Shut up, silly. It's starting."

Risa grimaced contently at him calling her 'silly' but said nothing. She would only enjoy the movie whatever it was just because he was by her. Maybe he would grab hold of her hand again or wrap an arm around her shoulders -now that they were on same level- or maybe even kiss her! Romantic, huh? Sure, but that's not how you would describe Otani, she remembered.

That's why she was surprised when he actually did hold her hand as the movie started, pulling her a bit closer to him. He seemed so completely oblivious of his actions and their effect on her as he shoved the popcorn in his mouth, yet so aware of it at the same time. _Aho… I do love you…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eyes wide, practically popping out of their skulls, lips pressed in a firm line, utterly blank expressions.

All in all you would think they were either retarded or something extremely weird had happened. And considering they were just leaving the cinema hall, the latter being the less likely. Not to mention the dark aura surrounding them and the huge interrogation marks above their heads weren't making the situation any easier. The short boy suddenly seemed smaller than usual and hadn't he seemed so, probably his girlfriend would look to be the same height as he as she sulked so deeply.

They faced one another.

"Was one of them actually as…?" The boy pointed at himself with a shaky hand as his words trailed off when the girl nodded stiffly in affirmation.

"And was the other one actually as…?" The girl pointed at herself with the same expression of utter disbelief receiving the same faint nod from the boy.

"And was the story just like-!" they exclaimed in unison pointing at one another and at themselves at the same time but held their tongues, afraid to name it. They did shake faintly their heads affirmatively in response to one another though.

Risa shook her head, clearing it from her thoughts and seemed to be back to normal again. "I feel so…so…so…so…"

"Yeah, me too…" Atsushi agreed, looking like his usual self again. "That was quite a coincidence, was it not?"

"Yeah, I was quite surprised. But honestly, that Osamu guy… was too much like-"

"Yeah and that Kiyoshi girl was too much like-"

"Hey, don't interrupt me when I'm talking, shrimp!"

"Same goes for you, giantess!"

"HELLO AGAIN!" a voice too cheerful and too loud to be ignored had them scream out loud in fright and had Koizumi clinging onto Otani. "Ooops, sorry for startling you!" the blonde ticket agent apologized cutely, bringing the image of Seiko in their minds.

"Don't worry about it." Koizumi shook a dismissive hand and smiled.

"Get off of me, you idiot!" Otani reminded her and she obeyed.

Studying the girl, Risa realized she was just too happy and was actually waiting for something. Wait, wasn't she the girl who recommended that film? "So how was the film? Did you enjoy it? The plot is pretty interesting, right?"

"Huh?" both exclaimed in puzzlement.

"Didn't you two watch the one where a really tall girl falls in love with her partner in comedy who is really short and she tries to win him over?" With the same blank expressions they nodded simultaneously. "Then you agree it's pretty interesting, right? And so _kawaii_! I mean, I don't think they would ever fall in love and be this good together if they were a normal tall guy and short girl couple, right? And they fit so perfectly because of their personalities and all, right? And doesn't that show that no matter what you look like, love is love and it doesn't matter if people think it odd or funny, right? And…"

She kept on bubbling with the widest grin of excitement you have ever seen as Risa leaned down so to better hear Otani's whispering voice. "Is she making fun of us or what?"

"I have no idea. She looks as if she's not even noticed!"

"….And I am sure that if I ever met a couple like that I would instantly know and I would even ask for a picture because love like this is so rare to find! Oh, yes, they are such a perfect couple, their friends were all right!" the young woman continued enthusiastically, not noticing the awkward, flustered looks on their faces as the couple avoided eye contact. Actually what the bubbly woman was speaking of so fondly was true. She was the first one to not mock them but actually cheer them on.

They sideglanced at one another. "Oh, stop smirking, _aho_!" Otani mumbled grumpily, refusing to look in her eyes. Yes, it did make her happy to hear an outsider say all that. And after all, a second later, the boy gave her a perplexed glance and smirked back. "But just so you know, I am not taking any picture with you for some crazy lady!" he hissed in a whisper, making her struggle not to snicker.

"Ahh… anyway! Sorry for blubbering!" those words made them break eye contact and stare at her nervously. Would she really request for a picture? "I talk too much and sometimes speak things I shouldn't, even insulting people! So sorry."

"Oh, it's nothing!" Koizumi reassured her with an awkward smile and for some reason –other than wanting and feeling nice when doing so- she reached for Otani's hand again and smiled down at him as he winked at her cleverly. _Damn him, how many times must he steal my heart?_

"Oh, no, really. Sorry for keeping you so long, my girl." The woman apologized again and when seeing them holding hands and smiling she added "You probably won't to take your little brother home, right?"

* * *

><p><em>Pointless, I know, but I badly wanted to write it down! Oh, and I hope you didn't find the ending too abrupt! Now I have an idea for a new multichapter story for Lovely Complex! Who would read a story about Otani spending a week at Koizumi's place since his own home is in quarantine? Please tell me if you would! :D <em>

_Thank you all for reading and don't forget to leave a review please! _

_kate xxx _


End file.
